Forever
by The New Bella Cullen
Summary: one shot. takes place in volturra where bella trys to save edward, but can she save him, and more importantly, herself? please R&R.


I ran as fast as my legs would carry me

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew that if I went any faster I would trip, and I knew if that happened I would never make it. I looked up at the clock tower, which tolled long and loud, marking the hour. _NO!! _I screamed in my head. I kept running, pushing past crowds of people, as the tower tolled again. I finally got to the alley way, where I saw the beautiful god I was trying to save. I ran into the shadows and stopped. He was looking up towards the sky, eyes closed, and his shirt was already off. I marveled at his beauty, considering I hadn't seen him in over 5 months. But I shook my head and remembered why I was here. He took a deep breath and was about to walk out, but I screamed his name.

"EDWARD!! NO!" his eyes snapped open and he stopped. I ran to where he was. I was half way there, but I tripped over my foot, and went flying. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but instead, two cold, strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently. I put my hand on his face and he closed his eyes at me touch. I smiled widely, and he turned to me again.

"Amazing." He breathed. I couldn't stand it any longer after he talked. I brought my face to his and touched my lips to his. He responded quickly, making my lips move with his. It felt so right, a reunion kiss. I tangled my hands into his bronze hair and pulled him closer to me. But all to soon, before I knew what was happening, I was ripped apart from Edward and thrown against the alley wall. The motion knocked the breath out of me and I gasped and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to regain myself. Then I heard a ferocious snarl to my left and I opened my eyes. I looked over to Edward and two tall figures in dark robes were surrounding him. Edward looked over at me with pleading eyes and he mouthed "I love you" one last time. The tall figures jumped him and tore him limb from limb as I watched in horror. When they were done, I screamed in horror and pain.

"NO!! EDWARD!!" tears overflowed my eyes and fell down my cheeks. The two vampires turned to me then and walked forward. They were going to kill me, and I knew that. But I didn't care, as long as I was with Edward when I died, I would be fine. I closed my eyes and waited for the attack. I felt them jump me, but other than that, the attack was painless. And finally, it was over.

"Bella… Bells, wake up." I heard a musical voice call my name. I tried to open my eyes, so I could see the person the musical voice belonged to. But I couldn't, I couldn't wake up from the darkness I was in.

"Edward. Where are you?" I asked, a little worried. Why couldn't I open my eyes?

"I'm right here Bella. Don't worry." I felt his cool hand entwine with mine. A smile spread across my face. I tried to open my eyes, wanting to see his perfect face again. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. I was in a bright room, but then my vision cleared, and I saw I was in the meadow, _our _meadow. I looked around and saw the face I wanted to see the most. He was smiling, but there was pain in his eyes. He brought his hand up to my face and gently caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch as he left a trail of fire on my cheek, even though his hand was so cold. I sighed in comfort and opened my eyes.

"Edward…" I breathed. He leaned closer to me, and I met him halfway. His lips crushed against mine and mine moved with his. I tangled my hands in his hair, and he brought me closer to him. He laid us on the grass and rolled over to where he was on top, and he was holding his weight carefully, so he wouldn't crush me. He broke the kiss for a moment so we could both catch our breath. By this time, my heart was running at least 100 miles fast and I could hear my pulse in my ears. Edward just chuckled, and I blushed.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I can't believe I was so stupid." He shook his head and closed his eyes. I brought my head up and pecked him on the lips.

"Edward, I've missed you so much too. It was killing me, being away from you like that. And yes you were stupid, but I forgive you. Now that I have you to myself for now and eternity." I smiled at the truth in my words. He just looked up at me and smiled, then brought his lips back to mine. I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought his hands down to my waist and rolled over to where I was on top. He then did something I wouldn't imagine he would do. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I froze. This usually wasn't stuff he aloud. I pulled away and looked at him, confusion filling my eyes.

"What, we're dead. Like it would hurt to try. Right?" he said. I thought about that for a minute and realized what he was talking about, so I just shrugged. He brought my lips back to his then and his tongue grazed my bottom lip again. I gladly aloud entrance, and I molded my tongue to his. He pulled me down then, so I was_ laying_ on him and one of his hands moved down to my thigh, and the other up my shirt, which sent shivers up and down my spine. I just went along and moved my hands to his shirt and undid the buttons and pulled off his shirt. I ran my hands over his sculpted chest and marveled at it. He then took his hand that was on my thigh and slipped it under my shirt and then pulled my shirt off. I just looked at him and smiled. He looked worried for a moment about what we were doing, but I just place my hand on his face.

"Don't worry. We belong together." I soothed. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Forever." And with that, he crushed his lips to mine. Now we would be together forever and eternity, and nothing could tear us apart.

_Hehe. Their you guys have it. I hope you like it. I just decided to do a one-shot because I was bored. I think its pretty good. And if you like this, read my other story, hearts entwined. Its really good too. Thx!! : )_


End file.
